1001 façons de tuer Erwin Smith (ou presque)
by Wundy
Summary: Dans la vie, il y a des personnes pour lesquelles, on ne désire qu'une chose : c'est de la voir mourir. Ce ne sont pas Levi, Farlan et Isabel qui pourront dire le contraire. Surtout si ils sont aidés par le brillant cerveau au nom d'Hanji, qui n'est là que pour s'amuser. Ils en ont des plans pour que sa vie disparaisse, oh que oui. Mais ... [Rated T : Levi, c'est de ta faute.]
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **Façon 1 : Par épuisement.**

* * *

« Alleeeez ! »

La personne sautille devant un blond imperturbable. ça doit faire un bon bout de temps que celle-ci s'attèle à la tâche mais il ne s'en préoccupe pas. Non, il reste là, assis derrière son imposant bureau, dans un pièce que peu décorée, et des feuilles de rapport, certainement, qui s'affichent devant ses yeux. Non, il ne calcule pas le ressort sur pattes qui s'agite devant lui.

« Je t'ai dit non. »

Sa voix est calme mais sèche. Il ne cédera pas à l'unième caprice de l'autre énergumène. Elle peut bien sautiller autant d'heures que ça lui plaît, taper du poing sur son bureau ou même faire des cris qu'il n'a jamais entendu auparavant, il en est hors de question. Et puis, il a du boulot, il n'a pas que ça à faire pour s'embêter à l'avoir dans ses pattes. Et puis, il connaît sa personnalité. Non, c'est tout bonnement ingérable.

« Maiiiis. Tu es toujours seul dans ton bureau, laisse-moi te tenir compagnie.

\- Je suis très bien tout seul.

\- S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! Je serais sage.

\- Je te connais. Sage ne fait pas parti de tes prénoms. C'est hors de question. Et puis, tu n'as pas de boulot à faire ?

\- Moblit s'en occupe très bien. Alors ! Je peux ? Dis, je peux rester avec toi ? »

Il abaisse un instant ses feuilles afin que seul ses cercles bleus apparaissent. Les mains de la personne quémandeuse sont à plat sur le bureau, son visage implore la pitié du blond. Il souffle discrètement face à sa ténacité. C'est un homme de poigne mais la personne en face de lui est une personne robuste. Ses idées restent bien ancrées dans sa tête et rien ne les font partir. Il se résigne bien malgré lui et il abdique une nouvelle fois. De toutes façons, pour son homologue, le "non" et tous ses dérivés ne sont pas une réponse convenable.

« Bien. Mais si tu viens me déranger, je te fous à la cour, c'est bien compris ?

\- Oui, mon commandant. »

Il roule des yeux en voyant son salut militaire puis il se masse le front. Son mal de tête apparaît lentement mais sûrement. C'est mauvais signe.

Ses fesses se sont installées sur le canapé, à droite du bureau du blond et son regard balaie toute la pièce.

« ça se voit que le ménage est fait ici, c'est propre. C'est grâce à Levi ? Tu dois l'aider pour atteindre le haut, non ? Petit comme il est. »

Il ne répond pas à ça et il se concentre, ou essaie de se concentrer, sur son travail. Mais l'autre présence dans la pièce en a décidé autrement. Bien évidemment. Il sent que ses yeux pétillants l'observent et ça le perturbe. D'habitude, il est tout seul. D'habitude, il est tranquille. Alors pourquoi Diable n'est-il pas seul aujourd'hui ? Quelle lubie l'a encore frappé pour que cette situation se présente ? Ses lèvres ne laissent pas échapper de mots mais son regard insistant n'est franchement pas mieux. Les feuilles ont l'air de cramer de manière imaginaire. Et ça commence à l'énerver un chouïa. Il se demande pourquoi il a accepté mais contre une force de la nature pareille, ça ne sert à rien de lutter. Et cette personne est une vraie tornade. La personne assise sur le canapé arque un sourcil d'incompréhension. Sans quitter ses iris bleus de ses feuilles, il s'adresse à cette première.

« Bon. Que me veux-tu ?

\- Mais rien. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Quelle idée as-tu derrière la tête, encore ?

\- Rien. Promis.

\- Alors arrête de me fixer !

\- Mais tu es si sérieux, ça me plaît de t'observer.

\- Je ne suis pas un de tes sujets d'expérience, Hanji.

\- Oh ! Pourquoi ? Tu veux l'être ?! Ma foi, ça serait intéressant. »

Hanji a un regain d'excitation dans son corps. L'observer dans les moindres recoins, en voilà une bonne idée. Son sourire s'étend jusqu'aux oreilles, les doigts qui jouent entre eux, le corps qui tremble de lui-même. Oui, de la pure exaltation.

Le commandant commence doucement à perdre patience -que ne lui avait-il pas dit quelques secondes auparavant, c'est fini, il est cuit, cette idée ne peut plus s'enfuir de son cerveau détraqué- mais il n'en dit rien et décide d'ignorer complètement sa dernière phrase. Qui ne dit mot, consent. Non, non, absolument pas. Et puis quoi encore ?

Hanji peut continuer à le regarder si ça lui chante mais ça ne va pas durer très longtemps. Sa vie ne tient plus à quelques minutes, tout au plus. Et avec beaucoup de chance, quelques heures. La patience du Commandant est grande mais elle a ses limites aussi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les pieds d'Hanji foule le sol. Un, deux, trois ... Ils sont arrivés au chiffre de 100 quand on aperçoit de la fumée qui commence à sortir des oreilles du blond. Mais c'est un professionnel alors il laisse couler. Pour le moment. Qu'importe la torture éprouvée, physique, morale, psychologique, il endure ça assez facilement. Il a les épaules larges, il peut y faire face. Mais bon, son ennemi est différent cette fois-ci. Son ennemi s'appelle Hanji Zoë.

Malgré le fait qu'il reste debout et qu'il ne bronche pas, il n'a pas envie de se battre, il a furieusement envie de l'étrangler. Ce n'est pas si grave si son corps se retrouve sans vie, n'est-ce pas ? T'en fais pas, Hanji, ça sera rapide. Enfin presque. Et sans douleur. Enfin presque.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Une erreur d'inattention du commandant et voilà Hanji, les bras autour de lui. Ses yeux lisent par-dessus son épaule. Il est surpris par ce soudain contact et bouge les épaules l'une après l'autre pour que son espace vital soit libérée mais la personne empêcheuse de tourner en rond en a visiblement décidé autrement. Son torse se colle au dos du blond aux yeux bleus et ses gros sourcils se froncent. Il n'a pas l'habitude de formuler cet acte mais il n'a pas le choix, il est à deux doigts d'exploser. Et ça ne sera pas beau à voir du tout.

« Wow. C'est quoi cette écriture en patte de mouche ? J'y comprends rien ! »

Son visage se rapproche de la feuille mais le commandant l'abaisse de son haut afin que plus rien ne soit visible. Ses yeux bleus glissent vers la gauche et il y voit un visage déçu. Évidemment, privez un gamin de son jouet et celui-ci se transformera en sale gosse. Oui, voilà, Le Commandant observe ce sale gosse en ce moment.

« T'as pas l'impression de me déranger là ?

\- Oh mais Erwininou .. »

ça en est de trop pour "Erwininou". Sa patience a débordé de son récipient. Il ne peut plus gérer cette histoire . Il se lève de sa chaise, Hanji a le visage surpris et se recule quand l'imposant corps montre toute sa taille, puis il lui prend son poignet et l'amène juque la porte. Ne passez pas par la case départ et ne touchez pas vingt milles francs.

« Non. Erwin. Promis, je reste sage. Erw.. »

C'est trop tard, il est à bout. C'était bien ce petit jeu mais maintenant il est fini. Hanji essaie de se débattre mais rien n'y fait. Il ouvre la porte et balance le corps de ce cerveau brillant mais déjanté jusqu'au mur d'en face.

Trois personnes sont dans le couloir, ils se sont vite écartés lorsque la masse imposante d'Hanji fonce sur eux. Les yeux d'Erwin les observent un court instant, le visage immuable mais une aura glaciale se dégage de lui. Ces trois personnes étaient en train d'espionner, aucun doute là-dessus. Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes. Il tourne vivement les talons face à eux.

« Pathétique. »

Il claque la porte si bruyamment que le son en résonne dans le couloir. Celui-ci laisse les jeunes gens pantois. Et merde.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs souffle de sa défaite. Celui aux cheveux blonds rit de celle-ci tandis que la jeune fille aux yeux verts engueule le noir.

« Je te l'avais dit que ça ne marcherait pas, grand frère !

\- Tch. C'est bon. Cherchons un autre plan.

Discutons-en dans le dortoir.

Ouaiiis. »

La jeune fille sautille dans le couloir tandis que les deux autres avancent tout tranquillement, un autre plan sûrement déjà en route dans leurs têtes. Ils s'éloignent du bureau d'Erwin sans même prêter attention à Hanji, qui glisse le long du mur, la tête écrasée contre celui-ci. La dernière phrase que l'on peut entendre dans ce corridor est sa phrase étouffée.

« Oh ! Et moi ? »

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde.

Petite précision sur cette fiction : Les chapitres ne sont pas des suites. Ce sont des histoires bien à part, indépendantes les unes des autres. Oui, Farlan et Isabel ne sont pas morts. Et qui dit "encore vivants" veut dire "tuer Erwin pour réussir la mission". Mais pourquoi Hanji veut tuer Erwin ? Que nenni. C'est juste un jeu pour son esprit déluré alors autant s'amuser, non ? Et puis, si ça peut embêter notre cher Commandant, ce n'est pas Hanji qui va dire non.

Question : Est-ce que je respecte assez bien Erwin ? (C'est un peu l'élément central de mes histoires donc si je le foire ...)

Demande : J'ai déjà quelques façons (et les histoires qui vont avec) de le tuer (pauvre Erwin ...) MAIS j'ai vraiment, vraiment besoin de votre aide. Alors n'hésitez pas à me formuler vos idées. (Oui, oui, je vais bien faire les 1001 façons ! Folle, moi ? Peut-être bien !)


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **Façon n°2 : Sous les conneries des autres.**

* * *

"Commandant ! Commandant ! Hanji a fait sauté le labo."

"Encore .."

A cette première mauvaise nouvelle de la journée, Erwin se dit que celle-ci s'entame très bien. Et c'est Hanji qui ouvre le bal. Qui de mieux pour le faire ? Cependant, il doit aller voir l'ampleur des dégâts. Il pose ses deux mains sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise puis il se lève et suit le porteur de la mauvaise nouvelle. Quand il se pointe devant le laboratoire, il constate qu'en effet, les fenêtres sont encore explosées. Combien de fois seront-elles réparées ? C'est LA question. Il va à la rencontre d'Hanji, pleurant à chaudes larmes, et lui demande des explications. La moitié des mots incompréhensibles du brillant cerveau n'aide pas vraiment Erwin à comprendre la situation mais bon, il a quand même compris que c'est encore une expérience loupée. Il souffle puis lui demande un rapport écrit de cet incident. Après avoir donner ses ordres de nettoyage, Erwin retourne à son bureau.

.

"Commandant ! Commandant ! Plusieurs équipements ne fonctionnent plus."

"Allez les mettre en réparation."

A la suivante, il pense que c'est plutôt habituel. Des ennuis comme ça, il en arrive fréquemment. C'est normal que le matériel s'use avec toutes les missions et tous les entraînements quotidiens. Il n'y prête pas plus attention et il continue à feuilleter les rapports et tente d'en comprendre certains autres. Etre commandant, ce n'est pas de tout repos, c'est sur.

.

"Commandant ! La mission prévue pour lundi prochain va prendre du retard."

"Je vois."

A la troisième, à vrai dire, il l'attendait celle-ci. Forcément avec des équipements en moins, la mission de lundi est un peu vouée à l'abandon. Ou du moins, reculée. Cette nouvelle ne va pas bousculer son emploi du temps de la journée, c'est le principal. Il dépose le dossier consulté sur le coté gauche du bureau puis de sa main droite, il en prend un autre qui attend sur la pile de droite.

.

"Commandant ! Une missive urgente pour vous."

"Merci."

Erwin prend la missive puis la pose sur son bureau avec tous les rapports en attente. Bon, c'est un peu la quatrième nouvelle depuis une demie-heure .. Il sent que cette journée va être longue mais très longue. Malgré cela, il garde la tête au frais. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il est débordé par le travail, ça va aller. Comme d'habitude. Au pire, il se couchera encore très tard et se réveillera encore de bonne heure. C'est devenu une routine.

"Major ! Hanji pique une crise. Je cite _"Maintenant que je n'ai plus mon labo, je m'ennuiiiie. Je veux un titan. Qu'on m'amène un titan."_ "

"Ma réponse reste la même."

"Mais ça tape du pied du côté du labo. Je cite _"Je veux un titan ! De l'or pour un titan. Mon royaume pour un titan. Mon cheval pour un titan."_ "

"On connaît tous le cinéma d'Hanji, ça va passer."

Décidément Hanji à l'air en forme aujourd'hui. En temps normal, c'est plaisant à savoir mais par moment, ce n'est vraiment pas le cas. Enfin tant que ça reste que du poing sur la table ou des paroles, il n'y a trop de quoi s'en faire. Et puis, si il retourne du coté du labo, il sait pertinemment qu'il va perdre son temps. Ses subordonnés peuvent faire face à Hanji après tout. Bon, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas évident de calmer une tempête mais ça ne reste jamais très longtemps, ça s'atténue au bout d'un moment.

.

"Major ! La moitié des effectifs sont tombés malade après avoir manger de la nourriture avariée !"

A la sixième, Erwin se pince le nez de manière discrète puis il regarde la date du jour. Non, ce n'est un vendredi treize aujourd'hui mais c'est tout comme. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans son quartier général ? Il regarde le porteur de la mauvaise nouvelle puis il ordonne d'appeler un ou deux médecins supplémentaires. Ce n'est jamais de trop. Surtout en cette matinée. Oui parce qu'il n'est seulement que dix heures. ça promet. Et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, un des soldats en charge d'Hanji apparaît devant ses yeux bleus, visiblement très essoufflé.

"Commandant ! Hanji a perdu la raison et Moblit en a même été mordu !"

Il a mis trop d'espoir sur Hanji pour le coup mais c'est parti trop loin pour le coup. La septième a raison de cette tignasse à lunettes, tant pis. Depuis quand Erwin loge des ca... Non, mauvais exemple, il y a un titan attaché dans l'arrière-cour, ça doit lui trotter dans la tête, ce n'est pas possible. Malheureusement, il n'a pas du tout le temps de s'occuper personnellement de cette histoire. Avec tout ce qu'il a eu avant, son travail a pris du retard. Il va devoir déléguer et ça ne lui plaît pas forcément. Avant de prononcer sa sentence, il demande si Moblit va bien. Ouf, plus de peur que de mal, il se repose à l'infirmerie.

"Au cachot."

"Vous êtes sur ? Je ne veux pas me faire tuer ou autre."

"Prenez un tranquillisant avec vous et faites ce que je vous dis."

"A vos ordres, Commandant."

"Ah et n'oubliez pas les menottes."

Il ne manque plus que ça. Il savait bien qu'un jour sa folie l'emporterait mais diable, pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Tout s'accumule. Y'a-t-il quelqu'un pour avoir pitié de son âme ? Quand il entend une fois de plus la porte s'ouvrir, il s'attend vraiment au pire. Que va-t-on encore plus annoncer ? Heureusement que les trois assassins en herbe ne cherchent pas à lui faire la peau, ça serait le pompon, la cerise sur le gâteau. La personne qui rentre tient avec elle, une pile de dossiers. Ah non, ne lui dites pas que ce sont des comptes-rendus de missions foireuses ? Quand il dépose le tout sur son bureau, un air pas très soulagé, Erwin comprend instantanément. Et encore une nouvelle mauvaise. ça continue.

"Commandant. On a réussi à capturer Hanji, non sans mal mais pour le moment, ça roupille en bas."

"Ah bien. En voilà une bonne nouvelle."

"On va le payer dans les prochains jours .."

Erwin le sait très bien. Pas besoin qu'un de ses soldats lui dise tout ça. Mais pour le moment, le problème est réglé. Au moins, au cachot, il y a peu de chance pour qu'un nouvel événement néfaste arrive.

.

"Major. C'est Levi. Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête."

Erwin se demande si le petit noir n'avait pas lu dans ses précédentes pensées. Le jour où il a été le chercher dans la ville souterraine, il aurait mieux fait de se casser une jambe. Mais il sait très bien que cette tête brûlée est importante pour la lutte contre les titans et il ne peut pas se permettre de louper un bon élément. Il saura le maîtriser un jour et quand ça arrivera, Levi lui tiendra peut-être encore tête mais ça ne sera qu'amical.

"Evidemment. Avec Hanji."

"Avec Hanji ? Il va avoir un meurtre."

Mike ne parle peut-être pas beaucoup mais au moins, quand il le fait, il ne dit pas que des conneries. C'est évident que si il laisse ses deux-là ensemble, ils peuvent être comme les deux doigts de la main pour attenter à sa vie mais parfois, ils sont comme chien et chat. Et qu'en plus Hanji va vouloir se venger ... non, il ne peut pas risquer de perdre ni Levi, ni Hanji. En ce moment, le petit n'est rien qu'une teigne en voulant personnellement à Erwin, il sait reconnaître ses semblables et il n'y aucun doute là-dessus : avec ses capacités Levi deviendra le Soldat le plus fort de l'Humanité. Encore faut-il le garder en vie.

"C'est vrai. Surveillez-le. Et si il fait encore des siennes, assignez-le dans sa chambre."

"Bien, Major."

Erwin regarde Mike qui est là depuis le début. Il l'aide mais ça ne sert pas à grand chose. Heureusement qu'il n'est pas parti en mission sinon ça serait le bordel complet. Enfin non, c'est d'Erwin qu'on parle. Erwin gère très bien les situations de crises mais parfois Erwin en a marre. Pour se changer les idées, il décide de lire la missive "urgente". Il lit et s'aperçoit que c'est Pixis qui lui demande de venir dans la capitale pour boire un coup. Non, il n'a vraiment mais vraiment pas le temps pour ça. Quand il termine sa lettre, il remarque "Aucun refus n'est autorisé". Comment ça ? On est jeudi et il veut faire ça dimanche soir. Non mais avec la tonne de travail, il ne peut pas se libérer. Même en se faisant aider, ça parait tout bonnement impossible.

"Commandant !"

Erwin pensait que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu le mot "commandant" depuis quelques minutes. Cette accalmie était vraiment courte. Pauvre Erwin. La recrue tend une lettre devant Erwin qui la prend. Une convocation au tribunal ? Non mais c'est quoi encore de ces histoires ? Décidément tout s'enchaîne. Il souhaite vraiment que le soleil se couche et qu'il puisse enfin aller dormir. Enfin quand il voit la masse de documents devant ses yeux, il se dit que ça ne sera pas pour ce soir mais plutôt pour demain matin. Et encore, si il a de la chance. Le café va y aller, cette nuit.

.

Le blond est à son troisième café du matin. Un remontant ne fait absolument pas de mal et demande à ce qu'on lui rajoute une goutte d'alcool. Mais bien évidemment, il n'y en avait plus. Quand un autre soldat foule le sol de son bureau, c'est pour lui annoncer que certaines nourritures manquent à l'appel dans le garde-manger. Il ne manque plus qu'un voleur ici. Il ordonne alors de fouiller toutes les chambres et tous les endroits susceptibles de cacher des petits éléments. Autant dire absolument tout le quartier général. Ce n'est pas un petit chapardeur de pacotille qui va se payer la tête d'Erwin ni de ses soldats.

.

Toc, Toc. Derrière la porte se tient Isabel. C'est bien la dernière personne à qui il s'attendait mais dans un coin de son esprit, il se dit que si elle est là devant lui, c'est que les deux autres ont encore élaborés un plan. Tout mais pas ça. Il lui demande d'approcher puis elle ouvre les lèvres pour parler, d'une petite voix.

"Je voulais simplement vous dire que je suis désolée de vouloir vous tuer."

"Ah. Et bien .."

Pour une fois, il ne sait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Isabel disparaît après sa phrase et Erwin a de la peine à réagir. Mais évidemment, personne ne le voit vraiment. C'est franchement la dernière des phrases qu'il pouvait entendre d'elle. C'est suspect mais quand le blond regarde Mike, il lui fait signe qu'il n'a rien senti de bizarre. Et bien. C'est une bonne nouvelle au fond.

"Tu devrais aller voir Hanji, Mike."

"Oui."

Mike disparaît et Erwin est enfin seul dans son bureau. Il s'avachit de tout son être contre le dossier de sa chaise puis il souffle longuement. Son mal de tête ne fait qu'accroître depuis le début de la matinée et ça va de mal en pis. Il jure qu'à la prochaine mauvaise nouvelle, il ..

"Commandant !"

La porte s'ouvre et une jeune femme apparaît derrière celle-ci, l'air paniqué. Non, pas encore. Il est presque onze heures du matin et en ce jeudi d'été, Erwin perd la vie, la tête littéralement explosée.

* * *

J'ai eu du mal à faire cette façon. Au départ, les réactions d'Erwin ne lui correspondaient pas vraiment alors j'ai essayé de les rendre plus "erwinniennes" (mais là encore, je ne suis pas sure du résultat.)

Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié. Et j'attends vos idées de mort. A la prochaine.


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **Façon n°3**

 **Quand le hasard s'en mêle**.

* * *

Au matin de ce jour d'automne, Erwin est guilleret. Il a passé une bonne nuit, pour une fois aucun de ses détracteurs n'a voulu intenter à sa vie, et son réveil était des plus agréable. Il ne lui restait que quelques rapports à compléter sur la table de son bureau et ça lui prendrait qu'une heure tout au plus. Oui, pour une fois, le Commandant Smith est content. Et puis rien ne gâche son plaisir, il fait beau, il aime le coté « été indien » que leur offre généreusement la saison des feuilles rouges et jaunes. Au détour d'un couloir, il salue Mike puis Nanaba qui se tient à ses cotés, il leur sourit puis il continue sa route.

Il traverse l'aile scientifique du Quartier Général et y observe Hanji et Moblit qui s'affairent sur leur nouvelle expérience. Le blond aux yeux bleus pense alors que ce dernier a bien du courage pour supporter son excentricité mais bon, il n'est pas aveugle pour autant, il sait très bien que le cher assistant en pince pour la tignasse brune. Aucun pli là-dessus mais il ne dit rien, après tout, ce ne sont pas ses histoires. Du moins que le travail est correctement fait, enfin avec Hanji, on va plutôt dire « du moins que le travail n'incendie pas tout le bâtiment » ça lui convient. Et puis même, il sait très bien que Moblit protège Hanji alors il ne s'inquiète pas trop.

Il hume l'air du matin puis il souffle longuement. Il aime cette odeur, c'est un petit plaisir qu'il ne laisserait à personne d'autres. L'air, par moment, ne sentait que le sang de ses soldats morts contre ces enfoirés de titan ou alors celui-ci empestait la corruption et toutes les manigances du gouvernement. Et parfois celui-ci avait une aura de trahison. Non, en ce matin, il n'y a rien de tout ça et ça le met encore plus en joie. Il n'est pas que manipulation, extrême confiance en soi ou encore un « connard » comme il a entendu plusieurs fois auparavant, et qu'il entend toujours dès qu'il a le dos tourné -ces gens sont des ignares pour croire qu'il ne les écoute pas- Non, il sait également être humain. Si lui ne l'était pas, qui pouvait l'être ? Le Roi ? Laissez-le rire.

Il hoche la tête pour saluer ses subordonnés qui lui répond de vive voix. A eux aussi, ça leur fait plaisir de voir leur Commandant dans de bonnes conditions. La journée commence bien alors il n'y a aucun raison pour que celle-ci se termine mal. Enfin dans un monde peuplé de titans, rien n'est moins sur mais la positive attitude entraîne des chose positives c'est bien connu. Toujours avoir le moral dans les chaussettes n'est pas la meilleure solution pour gagner en motivation alors en étant dans de bonnes dispositions, le Commandant Smith instaure une bonne ligne de conduite. « Erwin est un homme formidable » pouvait penser certaines de ses recrues.

Erwin se rend maintenant à l'étage inférieur afin de se rendre dans le réfectoire et en boire un café. Il s'étire de tous ses muscles puis emprunte les escaliers en colimaçon au fond du couloir. Il ne se tient pas à la rambarde et ne pose pas non plus sa main contre le mur afin de lui donner un appui, il a l'habitude de les descendre d'une noble façon, aussi droit qu'un piquet, ses pas foulent les marches dans une telle fierté, oui même dans un endroit comme celui-ci, sa présence inspire le respect.

Slip. Boum. Bam. Hi. Bam. BOUM.

Averti du bruit, Mike se dépêche de se rendre à l'endroit où celui-ci provient. Il est suivi de près d'Hanji qui semble en excitation face à ce son, qui tinte certainement d'une douce façon dans ses oreilles, et de son fidèle assistant Moblit. Quand ses yeux marrons admirent la scène, ils sont moqueurs et son rire ne peut qu'en suivre. Mike l'assassine du regard mais ses mains se tiennent sur son ventre tellement qu'il lui fait mal. Moblit pose une main sur son épaule et tente de l'arrêter mais rien n'y fait.

« D'accord, d'accord. J'ai compris. »

La tignasse brune se rend dans son laboratoire pour y récupérer de la pommade, du désinfectant ainsi que des bandes. Mike, avec l'aide de Moblit, accompagne le pauvre malheureux Erwin jusque l'infirmerie. Quand celui-ci se retrouve allongé dans le lit de cette dernière, il se fait immédiatement bander la cheville par Hanji, ses yeux rieurs qui le regardent une nouvelle fois.

« Tu vas devoir m'expliquer comment tu as fait pour en arriver là ! »

Avant que le blond ne réponde, la porte s'ouvre en fracas et un Levi très en colère apparaît devant les deux personnes présentent dans la pièce. Il s'approche d'Erwin, les dents serrées et le sifflement entre ses lèvres qui sonne son énervement n'échappe ni au blond, ni à la tignasse brune. Il pointe du doigt le Commandant sans aucune gène de sa part puis l'agite devant l 'homme aux yeux bleus.

« Ecoute-moi bien Blondinet, c'est notre boulot de te tuer, pas au tien ! Tss. En plus quel manque de professionnalisme dans cette démarche de merde. »

Il tape du pied, tourne les talons il repart comme il est venu, sans demander son reste. Erwin lance un regard vers Hanji qui hausse les épaules. Ouais, il avait faux sur toute la ligne. Aujourd'hui sera comme toutes les autres journées, une belle journée de merde.

* * *

Et voilà la troisième façon de tuer Erwin Smith (ou presque). Si même le hasard s'y met, il n'a plus aucune chance de s'en sortir notre cher Commandant. J'espère que celle-ci vous a plu, malgré sa petite taille. Et merci pour vos idées et vos reviews, je suis vraiment contente que les deux façons précédentes vous ont été plus agréable à vous qu'à ce cher homme qu'est Erwin.


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **Façon n° 4**

 **Par la ruse.**

* * *

« Chef Smith ! C'est Hanji .. »

Moblit entre en trombe dans le bureau du chef d'escouade visiblement très essoufflé. Il garde la main sur la poignée puis il essaie de reprendre une respiration normale mais rien n'y fait, il a couru bien trop vite pour le prévenir. Erwin, les yeux plongés dans son travail, les relèvent afin d'avoir un contact visuel avec la personne qui vient de rentrer comme un fou et ce, sans même frapper à la porte. Ça doit être sacrément urgent pour se permettre une telle familiarité.

« Respire Moblit et dis-moi calmement ce qui se passe.

\- Je .. Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Le mieux est de voir ça sur place.

\- A ce point ? »

Moblit hoche la tête puis Erwin se lève de son siège, bien obligé de le faire pour analyser la situation par ses propres yeux, afin de suivre le subordonné du chef d'escouade au nom d'Hanji Zoë. Le blond se demande ce que l'autre a bien pu faire pour que son assistant débarque dans un état pareil et ce sans aucune explication valable à lui fournir. Il s'imagine alors le pire mais à dire vrai, il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il peut y avoir de pire avec ce cerveau déjanté .. Avec ce qu'il a déjà vu depuis qu'il connaît cette tignasse brune, plus rien ne peut l'étonner. Enfin si, il arrive encore à l'être. N'est pas Hanji qui veut, ça, c'est sur.

Quand les deux hommes arrivent dans l'arrière-cour, le blond questionne son guide d'un court instant qui lui indique l'endroit près de l'arbre de son index. Erwin semble reconnaître de la peur en Moblit .. Il écarquille alors légèrement les yeux. C'est un peu trop bizarre pour lui, pour le coup.

Berner recule de quelques pas au fur et à mesure qu'Erwin avance et une personne l'interrompt.

« Bon boulot, Berner. »

Il reconnaît la voix de Farlan puis il se retire le plus rapidement possible. Ce n'est pas un froussard comme il a pu le prétendre tout à l'heure mais il en a assez fait pour aujourd'hui, il ne veut plus participer davantage à cette mascarade.

Erwin se place sous l'arbre puis il lève la tête et observe Hanji, les bras et les jambes autour d'une grosse branche, la tête à l'envers, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, la queue-de-cheval qui pend dans le vide.

« C'est quoi l'urgence ?

\- Oh Erwin ! Tu savais qu'il y avait des bananes ici ?

\- Des ba … Ne me dis pas que tu as fait venir Moblit jusque dans mon bureau pour m'annoncer ça ?

\- Mais tu ne vois pas ? C'est extraordinaire comme découverte ! Tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Non, je ne trouve pas. Bon, quand tu auras fini tes sing... »

Il n'a pas le temps de finir cette phrase qu'un filet vient le capturer. Hanji saute de sa branche et rit du piège tendu par Farlan et Isabel, le pouce droit levé en leur direction. Erwin ne réagit même pas à ce coup parce qu'il n'a absolument rien à dire et il se laisse traîner sur la moitié de la cour par le jeune blond. Il pense simplement que ça dépasse l'entendement mais ses pensées ne se traduisent même pas en mots. Jusqu'où ils sont prêts pour le tuer ? Il reste le plus stoïque possible.

Quand tout ce petit monde s'arrête, le pied de Levi se pose sur le torse de son ennemi comme pour nettoyer le dessous de sa botte, un petit sourire de satisfaction sur le coin des lèvres, son éternel croisement de bras contre son torse. Il s'accroupit pour être au niveau d'Erwin, sa main qui agrippe le filet.

« On est bien ici, huh ?

\- On dirait un saucisson.

\- Lui, un saucisson ? Il n'est même pas comestible. »

Erwin ne peut s'empêcher de froncer ses gros sourcils puis il balance un son moqueur ce qui ne plaît pas du tout à Levi vu qu'il se relève et son pied prend du recul afin de le frapper. Mais manque de chance, le chef est peut-être dans son piège mais ses mains sont toujours libre de mouvement. Du travail d'amateur, pense-t-il. Celle de gauche attrape le pied de Levi qui se retrouve déséquilibré et en tombe sur ses deux acolytes. Hanji rit du retournement de la situation sous les yeux noirs de Levi mais ça ne l'empêche pas de continuer encore plus fort que d'habitude. Le blond se relève après s'être dépêtrer du filet puis il laisse ces trois-là en plan. Mais juste avant de le faire, il leur cloue ce dernier au-dessus d'eux. Après tout, pourquoi ils seraient les seuls à jouer ?

« La prochaine fois, liez-moi les mains. Et toi, Hanji ... »

Il ne termine pas sa phrase mais le ton y est, le regard qui accompagne celle-ci. Compris 5/5, le prochain quart d'heure ne va pas être de tout repos.

« Bon, Saloperie de Quatre-Yeux, tu nous aides ou bien ?

\- Hanji ! »

La voix grave du Chef Smith résonne dans la court et Hanji se remet en position droite. Ses genoux étaient au sol afin d'aider Levi, Farlan et Isabel à se sortir de la galère dans laquelle ils s'étaient mis.

Les trois compères lancent un regard des plus glacial au blond, qui malgré la distance, le perçoit instantanément.

« Laisse-les ici. Toute la nuit.

\- Quoi ?! Non mais vous n'avez pas le droit.

\- Tch. Espèce de connard. »

Le blond de chef lance un sourire victorieux puis il disparaît dans le quartier général. Hanji hausse les épaules puis les enjambe avant de rejoindre le bâtiment à quelques mètres d'ici, une formulation d'excuses en guise d'au revoir.

Isabel s'agite sur le sol en gueulant comme un putois, donnant quelques coups de pieds et de poings aux deux autres, qui se protègent bien que mal pour ne pas s'en prendre un et être marqué au bleu.

« Oi, tu vas te calmer.

\- Tout ça, c'est de ta faute.

\- Pardon ? De ma faute ? »

Levi hausse un sourcil et tourne la tête vers l'accusatrice. Il n'apprécie absolument pas son insinuation.

« Ouais ! Avec ton envie de le tuer.

\- Oh. Je te signale que tu le veux tout autant que moi. »

Des gouttes de pluie se font sentir sur le visage de Farlan qui en fronce doucement les sourcils. Il observe les deux autres et essaie de les séparer afin que la situation ne dégénère pas plus. Il ne faut pas plus de quelques secondes pour que les gouttes se transforment en une belle averse.

« Tch. Génial. »

Levi souffle d'énervement, les yeux qui roulent très lentement pour souligner son exaspération tandis que la jeune fille qui se tient à côté de lui leur pique une nouvelle crise. Farlan, quant à lui, rit de la situation.

« Bon et bien .. Erwin : Infini. Nous : Zéro.

\- Ferme-la Farlan ! »

* * *

Ces trois-là me font trop rire. J'adore les mettre dans ces situations comme ça. Et non, je ne me suis pas trompée en appelant Erwin "Chef". Allez plus que 997 façons. J'attends vos propositions !


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **Façon n° 5**

 **Aux vitamines.**

* * *

Le quartier général se réveille en sursaut lorsqu'il entend des cris venant d'outre-tombe. Le Chef Smith en a plus que marre de ces trois-là et le fait savoir à tout le monde. Mais que lui ont-ils encore fait ?

« Bande d'enflures ! Saloperie de merdeux. »

Jamais dans l'histoire du Bataillon d'Exploration, il n'a été vu de pareille scène. Erwin ne tient pas en place, enfin il ne tient plus car tout allait bien jusqu'à ce déca vitaminé. Il ne peut plus dormir et ce depuis plusieurs jours -il entame sa quatrième nuit sans sommeil- et ça l'épuise et le contrarie énormément. Il n'y a qu'à voir son comportement de cette nuit, ces paroles ne lui ressemblent pas du tout, il en devient limite fou. Il a tout essayer pour sombrer dans les bras de Morphée mais rien n'y fait, même le plus puissant somnifère d'Hanji n'a eu aucun effet, c'est dire que c'est puissant.

Erwin a liquidé ses rapports en moins de deux, a nettoyé de fond en comble le QG, a même nettoyé les écuries mais non, il est toujours en forme. Et il a chaud, très chaud.

Les yeux prudes de certaines recrues féminines loupent le spectacle tandis qu'Hanji en bave. Ce n'est pas tous les jours, ni toutes les nuits, que ce genre de vision lui est offert : un Erwin courant à moitié déshabillé à quatre heures du matin tout en gueulant sa haine pour Levi et les deux autres, quoi de plus logique.

Et il court, il court, il court. Farlan et Isabel n'en peuvent plus de rire tandis que Levi esquisse un sourire. C'est assez drôle à regarder, il le conçoit. Mike tente de l'arrêter mais bon, c'est comme tenter de stopper un tsunami : impossible.

Quand il relève la tête, le blond aux yeux bleus se rue vers le plus petit des trois, présents dans son champ de vision, mais en bute sur un caillou, ce qui le fait tomber la tête en avant. Il se vautre en beauté devant les regards médusés des soldats du bataillon d'exploration et son corps nettoie le sol sur quelques mètres.

Farlan et Isabel sont en pleurs tandis que Levi observe cette magnifique scène le dos contre un des piliers du couloir extérieur, les bras croisés contre son torse, un rictus dessiné sur le visage. Non décidément, ce plan n'était pas le meilleur pour le faire tuer mais pour les faire mourir de rire, si.

* * *

 **Façon n° 6**

 **L'empoisonnement.**

* * *

Quand Hanji rentre dans son bureau avec ses rapports, tenus de sa main gauche, et du café, de la main droite, Erwin ne se doute absolument pas de ce qu'il se passe. C'est juste une délicate attention du brillant cerveau. Le blond ne calcule même pas la tasse glissante vers lui mais il arque néanmoins un sourcil : Attends voir, depuis quand ses comptes-rendus arrivent à l'heure ? Il y a définitivement anguille sous roche.

« Tout ça semble suspect. Qu'as-tu fait ?

\- En quoi c'est suspect mon petit Erwin ?

\- Evite les surnoms du genre avec moi et dis-moi tout.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire, pour une fois. »

Erwin lâche un « mh » et s'attelle à lire le premier document qu'Hanji a ramené. Ses yeux se déplacent de gauche à droite assez rapidement puis quand il termine la première feuille, il entame la deuxième et ce jusque la fin. En effet, rien sur son expérience n'est à déplorer alors pourquoi ce sentiment d'insécurité plane sur la tête du commandant comme une épée de Damoclès ? Cependant, son être est toujours devant le blondinet, les bras derrière le dos, les mains liées entre elles. Pourquoi cette attente ?

« Tu peux disposer.

\- J'attends la tasse.

\- La tasse ?! »

C'est vrai que les rapports n'étaient pas venus seuls et Erwin prend la tasse au café fumant entre les mains. Tout ceci est vraiment bizarre, pourquoi attendre après une tasse ? Pourquoi venir avec est une bonne question également. Le commandant lance un regard suspect envers Hanji puis envers la tasse, non le liquide a l'air tout à fait correct. Il est noir, comme d'habitude. Mais bon, il faut avouer qu'il est le bienvenu , cela fait au moins trois heures qu'il est enfermé au milieu de la paperasse alors un remontant ne peut que lui faire du bien. Quand Erwin pose le rebord de celle-ci contre ses lèvres, Hanji retient maladroitement son excitation. D'accord, il voit.

« Toujours rien à dire ?

\- Absolument pas. »

Bon, c'est Hanji après tout. Son cerveau doit avoir une idée et son corps ne la contient pas. Le blond en a l'habitude alors pourquoi ça le surprend encore ? Il ramène la tasse à ses lèvres et une nouvelle fois, le sourire d'Hanji lui file, sans le savoir, la chair de poule. Ses cercles bleus se penchent à nouveau vers le liquide noir puis fixent la tignasse à lunettes. Il profite d'un léger moment d'inattention de sa part pour vider le café dans le pot de la plante qui se trouvait juste derrière lui.

Quelques secondes plus tard, celle-ci meurt sous ses yeux qui trahissent légèrement une émotion, mais laquelle ? La colère à cause d'Hanji ? L'incompréhension à cause d'Hanji ? La déception à cause d'Hanji ? Quelque chose à cause d'Hanji ? La deuxième personne, voyant la plante partir vers l'au-delà, recule d'un pas, puis d'un autre, encore un autre, le sourire nerveux.

« Non Erwin ... »

Le blond se lève et se dirige en direction d'Hanji, les deux bras au-niveau de son visage.

« … Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Non arrête. Ah. Ho. Ah. Non. »

Le corps de la file sursaute à chaque cri d'Hanji tandis que le blondinet se demande ce qui se trafique dans la pièce pour passer du silence à des cris d'agonie. Les yeux gris restent égaux à eux-même, ils se clignent plusieurs fois de suite.

A l'ouverture de la porte, ils se cachent derrière celle-ci, les dos collés au mur du couloir. Leurs yeux voient le corps glissant d'Hanji qui le traverse et entendent claquer cette première.

« Bordel. »

Levi souffle puis enjambe les pieds du corps assis contre le mur. C'est pas vrai, quand est-ce qu'il va mourir celui-là ? Il ne le supporte plus.

Et une fois de plus, ils laissent Hanji derrière eux. Si ça continue, le cerveau déjanté passera à l'ennemi.

* * *

Je suis vraiment désolée pour Hanji. Le mauvais rôle est toujours pour sa poire. Et les trois autres s'en balancent complet ahah.

Oui, j'ai mis deux façons aujourd'hui parce que séparément, ça fait de trop petits textes. Enfin j'espère que vous allez les apprécier. A la prochaine tentative.


End file.
